


we don't have to understand

by Lewdsuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Azumane Asahi, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Ennoshita Chikara, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: “You’re okay, aren’t you?” He says it way too loudly, and Asahi’s lips twitch.“Ah,” Asahi smiles sheepishly and rubs his neck, “Yeah, I am. Why shouldn’t I be?”----Asahi has trouble talking about how he feels, but Nishinoya is always there for him.





	we don't have to understand

Nishinoya’s cheeks are puffed out and red as he stands in their club room. Tanaka and Ennoshita were arguing about something and Nishinoya desperately wants to join in but he holds back. Getting into those arguments is always exciting and chaotic, which is exactly how he likes to live.

But today can’t be one of those days, because Asahi is a very sensitive and weak-hearted individual.

And Nishinoya has to be a dutiful boyfriend.

  
  
  


“Asahi, wait,” Nishinoy says, pulling on the older boy’s shirt to stop him from walking out of the club room with everyone else.

Asahi doesn’t smile when he turns back around to face the libero, and Nishinoya frowns deeply, because Asahi  _ always  _ smiles for him. No matter what.

“What is it?” Asahi asks, his voice even smaller than usual.

Nishinoya takes a deep breath. He loves how sweet and faint-hearted his boyfriend is sometimes, but the hardest part of this relationship has been accommodating to each other’s conflicting personalities.

“You’re okay, aren’t you?” He says it way too loudly, and Asahi’s lips twitch.

“Ah,” Asahi smiles sheepishly and rubs his neck, “Yeah, I am. Why shouldn’t I be?”

Nishinoya hates when he does that. He always pretends to not be sad because he says that Nishinoya is always tough, so it isn’t fair for him to be upset. It feels like Asahi is lying to him, and that’s got to be one of the worst feelings in the world, second only to how he felt when Asahi turned his back on him a year ago.

That cannot happen again.

“If you’re not, you can talk to me,” Nishinoya begins. He places his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest; he wants to show Asahi that he’s being completely seriously, “You know that, right? I’m here for you.”

Asahi’s smile dissolves and his hands fall to his side, “I know, Noya,”

Nishinoya can feel himself growing impatient because it’s obvious that Asahi isn’t telling him something. He can tell by the way Asahi didn’t laugh with everyone during practice and how he’s been smiling less often when they walk home together. It hurts. Nishinoya likes to think that his boyfriend is his one weakness when it comes to emotions; Asahi is the only person he’s ever cried over.

“Then what aren’t you telling me?  _ Why  _ won’t you tell me?” Nishinoya’s volume increases again and he hopes he doesn’t come off as angry, because he really isn’t angry.

Asahi flinches just slightly and his shoulders slouch, “Ah, well you and everyone else usually tell me to toughen up when I’m upset,” he says, trying to force a smile, but it looks terribly strained and Nishinoya’s heart aches.

“That’s only when you worry about silly things. If you’re really actually upset about something, then you should talk to me about it. I know I can be blunt, but it’s only because I care! I want to comfort you so please don’t─” Nishinoya’s throat tightens up and he struggles to gulp down the lump there, “don’t just shut me out again. Whatever it is, I’ll understand.”

The air in the room is tense and Asahi hasn’t responded yet. He just stands there, shoulders hunched as he looks at the ground with tired eyes. It’s hard for Nishinoya to stand still, but he doesn’t know what else to say so he just steps back and throws his arms forward ─ straight out so Asahi can embrace him.

And he does. Asahi lurches forward and wraps his arms around Nishinoya’s shoulders, the stubble of his beard tickling the shorter boy’s neck. Nishinoya’s arms wrap around Asahi’s back and hold onto his shirt because his arms don’t reach all the way around. The older boy hugs him tighter and Nishinoya presses his nose against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for making you worry, Yuu,” Asahi says into Nishinoya’s neck.

A few tears fall onto Nishinoya’s bare skin and his stomach churns, “Don’t be sorry. I’m supposed to worry about you. And you’re supposed to rely on me.” He relaxes a bit when Asahi nods in agreement.

He doesn’t like it when Asahi cries like this. Asahi cries a lot; he cried when they saw a stray cat on the way home from practice that was skinny to the bone, so they stopped by a nearby store to buy it some food. But this kind of crying is the raw emotion that Nishinoya knows overwhelms his boyfriend everyday. He may not fully understand it, but he still feels sympathetic.

Asahi sobs into Nishinoya’s neck for a good five minutes. When he finally feels the tears stop, Nishinoya says, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

The ace inhales and exhales, his breath causing goosebumps to rise on Nishinoya’s skin, “I don’t know how to explain it. I just feel depressed a lot even though I have no reason to be. And being this anxious is really tolling,” Asahi says hoarsely, attempting a laugh because he doesn’t want Nishinoya to think he’s being dramatic.

But that’s kind of dumb, because everybody, including Nishinoya himself, knows that the 5’3” star libero is far more dramatic than Asahi.

Asahi leans away from Nishinoya, revealing his red eyes and face, “But I can’t really tell anyone about it because a lot of people wouldn’t accept it.”

Nishinoya holds to Asahi’s waist and nods his head because, yeah, he understands that at least.

“I’m sorry. It’s just been really hard to concentrate lately because of it,” Asahi finishes, finally meeting Nishinoya’s eyes since the start of the conversation.

“I’m sorry, Asahi.”

“It’s not your fault, Yuu.”

But as sorry as he is, Nishinoya can help but glare up at his boyfriend, “I can’t believe you were worried about that, Asahi! Did you think I would look down on you for feeling depressed? You should know by now that I wouldn’t judge you over something like that; I’m here to help you, not hurt you.”

Asahi knows there’s no poison to those words, so he smiles down at the second year, “Yeah. You’re right.” His voice is still shaky from crying.

“You better come to me every time you start to feel like that, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And your feelings are never a bother to me. I know you think they are, but they’re not.”

“Right.”

“Good. You know I love you, Asahi.” Nishinoya blushes every time he says it.

So does Asahi. “I know. I love you, too, Yuu.”

Nishinoya beams and grabs Asahi’s shoulders to pull him down into a kiss.

  
  
  


Sometimes it makes Nishinoya mad when Asahi gets upset over little things. But then he just slaps him on the back and shoots him that wide grin that he knows the ace loves. And then Asahi laughs and tell him how cool he is and how it’s no surprise that he’s such a good senpai (which always makes the libero blush).

And whenever Asahi feel sad and wants to curl up and go to sleep forever, he tells Nishinoya because he knows that his boyfriend will always be there to encourage and uplift him. And Nishinoya may not always understand the comfort he gives to Asahi, but he’ll do anything to see that cute smile again.

Asahi and Nishinoya might not ever see eye-to-eye, but they know how to take care of each other. And that’s all that really matters to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Asanoya <3 I was reminded of that recently
> 
> Pls enjoy this weak oneshot, I wish I could write them better
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
